


Cross the Wire

by wynnebat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks, "Thanks for the save," and says, "Marry me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/695597.html?thread=91615533#t91615533) by dreammaidenn on [Comment-Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"Marry me," Tony blurts out during a battle, in a rush of adrenaline and gratefulness for Hulk's save. It comes out tinny and too loud through his Iron Man armor, but the Hulk is too busy to pay his words any mind.

So is Bruce, right up until he's codenamed Husband in the next mission.

"Ask Tony," Steve says.

Tony decides Steve really hasn't quite learned the twenty-first century way of being a bro. It's all about subtlety and a five year plan where Bruce gets used to all of Tony's idiosyncrasies before Tony springs romance on him.

"Cap's really into gay marriage," Tony says to Bruce.

Bruce coughs awkwardly. "I am, too. Er, after a couple years of dating."

"I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
